newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Luminere
Luminere was born in the elven town of Filia on the far off world known as Erinn. It's rare for a milletian (child of the stars) to be born with animalistic features, and its even rarer when its an elf. She doesn't like to show her vulpine features. History Luminere grew up in the small militia that Filia had. Her heightened senses due to her animalistic features made her a valued member of the squad, and eventually got herself moved to the skymount patrol. Here, she met her dragon mount, Darkblaster. There wasn't much to her job, patroling the skies, on the lookout for any suspicious activity with her bow in hand. Eventually, Luminere wanted something more then just settling small fights in the city. She talked with one of the village elders who agreed to help. Disguised as an escort mission, Luminere and the elder traveled to an oasis in the middle of the desert. Here, the elder sent Luminere and her mount to the planet of Iciaura. She was told to present herself in front of the queen and offer her services. Before she could ask where to go, the elder's voice had faded. Luminere wandered off in a random direction, only to get herself surrounded, caught, and taken prisoner. Her mount was sedated and carried alongside her. The guards placed her in front of Luna, who seemed quite curious of the being who now stood in front of her. Luminere took a breath and explained who she was, and why she was here. After several long minutes of silence, the queen finally answered placing Luminere in the Archer's Squadron. The elf was told she would have to work up the ranks, and she agreed. Working up the Ranks So Luminere worked her way through the ranks, starting off as Support shot and finally up to Crash (see below). The elf was content with her position and how exciting her work was. She had assisted in several search and rescue, a few raids, even a few castle defences. She thought she had finally found where she belonged. Ranks in the Iciaurian Army: *Support *Mirage *Magnum *Revolver *Crash *Final (the queen's personal guard) Light Archery Luna asked Luminere to come with her as a guard for a diplomatic mission, who gladly accepted. The two set out to their destination when they were ambushed by Charisma's black guard. The two fought greatly and violently, barely coming out as victors. Luna seemed ok, but Luminere was critically injured. As Luna healed her fallen friend, Charisma stepped out of the shadows, trapping her dear sister in a bone like restraint. Luminere struggled to get to her bow, but had it kicked away. She felt A burning in her hands as she held them in front of her. A bow made of concentrated light materialized in her hands. With a loud cry, Luminere unleashed an arrow of light at the evil princess. The projectile landed true, permanently blinding Charisma in her left eye. The necromantress retreated and Luna was freed. Once they returned back to the castle, Luna awarded Luminere with the honor of becoming a Final Shot. Luminere has served next to Luna ever since as the first and only Archer of Light. Category:Characters Category:Heroes